


The Alpha Next to Mine

by daonwrites



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: ABO, Alpha!Jihoon, Beta!Hyunsuk, Fluff, I'll add more tags soon, M/M, jihoon is older than hyunsuk here, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daonwrites/pseuds/daonwrites
Summary: As a beta, all Choi Hyunsuk ever wanted is to find a love, an alpha in particular, that will cherish him forever. But that would be hard to attain for someone like him. For he has a rather unique ability. Every Alpha he dated will meet their destined Omega.Quite unfair, isn't it?
Relationships: Park Jihoon/Choi Hyunsuk
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this will be my first au that will be posted here in ao3. Beware of errors since I'm prone to that. I've read many cnovels before and this au is inspired to one of them. :))

_'Fuck Alphas!'_

Hyunsuk thought as he infuriatingly formulated a message and sent it to his group chat 'BETAS ON TOP <3'.

(Taller than Hyunsuk by a giraffe = Haruto

I am an Alpha of my Own = Doyoung)

_**hyunsukkie:** _

_**Congratulations to me for meeting another Alpha that meets an Omega who has 70% compatibility with him and enters his mating season. :)** _

_**Taller than Hyunsuk-hyung by one giraffe:** _

_**....** _

_**I am an Alpha of my own:** _

_**Lmao,,,what happened??** _

_**Kyutest Beta uwu:** _

_**Hahahahaha! Congratulations, that's what you get if you keep on dating someone who follows their reproductive organ!** _

_**Lmao, we shoud celebrate your suffering to be very honest,,,shhsjsj** _

_**hyunsukkie:** _

_**you're right :((** _

_**Taller than Hyunsuk-hyung by a girafe:** _

_**what happened hyung?** _

_**Are you alright?? :((** _

_**hyunsukkie:** _

_**Nah.** _

_**I'm finee.** _

_**Well I hope so...** _

Hyunsuk went off the chat room and tucked his cellphone inside his pocket. He looked up once again to the coffee shop he and his boyfriend—ex-boyfriend— were supposed to meet. 

The moment he arrived at the scene, he could only watch people withdrawing themselves from where he was blocked at the entrance. 

The said coffee shop was quarantined immediately, windows closed and vents properly sealed, isolating the place from within and preventing the leakage of pheromones.

There are still some customers, who were driven out, wandering around the vicinity. Most of them were taking pictures and complaining about the alpha-omega pair that didn't pay attention to the location of their mating, while there are also some who took their leave to god-knows-where.

"Oh, another omega on heat. I didn't even finish my coffee." One of the bystanders lamented over her coffee. 

Hyunsuk heard from them that there's an omega who went into heat after meeting an alpha with a mating compatibility of 70%. Since that was the case, the pheromones of the alpha triggered the omega's heat thus resulting to this.

At first heard, Hyunsuk was simply dumbstrucked. There was actually an omega who didn't know when their own heat day was? In this era? Really?

_'My god, a live action of someone doing the deed!'_

But when he started to find his boyfriend—Gon— his heart pounded hard in his chest and a thought suddenly came to his mind. 

Standing among the crowd, he craned his neck to find Gon. The latter was very easy to recognize, as an alpha who naturally has been spoiled by nature, it wasn't that hard to find him in the midst of the crowd. Furthermore, Gon was just that eye-catching no matter where he was at. 

_Yet, fate seems to take its time making a fool of Hyunsuk._

He didn't see Gon's figure. With heart tightening, a conclusion formed inside his head making him more agitated than before. He went to a nearby staff who was monitoring the situation and asked the latter a question. "Uhm. Excuse me. I just want to know if there's anyone else inside beside the alpha-omega pair?"

"There isn't. We pulled everyone out who has nothing to do with situation."

He didn't know what he feels about that. His suspiscions are just getting higher and higher as the time passes by. Taking his last resort, he took out his cellphone and nervously dialed Gon's number. And the result? No one picked up. 

Choi Hyunsuk quickly sent a message to Gon, as for when the other would read it, it was not something the current him could worry about. 

_'Fck all alphas! They should just die and rot in a special place called hell...well, fck me for even trusting them..'_

He thought as he turned his back at the coffee shop wordlessly.


	2. Chapter One

There's nothing more comforting than the idea of having someone destined to be your one and only. Maybe that's the reason why people believe in fate, destiny, and soulmates— Or perhaps that's just one of their ways to deny themselves for being hopeless in romance? Wasting their lifetime, trying to seek the other end of that thin, bright, and unbreakable _red string_ attached on the smallest finger of their hands. It was something Hyunsuk has come to realize all throughout his journey in _love._ For him, _fate_ never loses. So there's no point to go against what is destined. Perhaps, he will forever be the bridge of someone else's love story?

"What's with the sad face?" Yoshinori, Hyunsuk's blockmate and a _beta_ at that, blurted out one afternoon during their lunchtime. Yoshi noticed how unusual for Hyunsuk to be this quiet. He first thought that Hyunsuk was just feeling sleepy so he just shrugged his shoulders and left him alone for a while but he didn't expect that even after the morning classes, the shorter one's mood seemed to stay the same. It worries him to see him like this to say the least. 

Hyunsuk peeked at his blockmate through his eyelashes, "What do you mean?"

"Really?" Yoshi replied, arching his eyebrow at him. Hyunsuk ignored that and just busy himself eating his food.

"What happened?" Yoshi asked, once again, voice laced with concern. He's sure now that something, indeed, happened at Hyunsuk. And if it's something that he could help with the matter then he won't think twice to back him up. That's what friends are for, right?

"N-none, Yoshi. I swear—" He paused when he noticed Yoshi wearing a worried expression. Then a surge of guilt came into him suddenly. 

"You know you can trust me, right?" The taller of the two replied.

Hyunsuk heaved a sigh of resignation before dropping the _bomb_ at Yoshi, "We broke up." He said in a whispery voice. His tone held so much contempt, hurt and _insecurities._

"Oh," Yoshi was dumbstrucked, simply didn't expect that the other's problem was this heavy, "May I ask why?"

"He found," He swallowed a lump in his throat, willing himself not to sound bitter, "his _omega_." As much as he refrained himself, he still can't hide the pain, caused by betrayal, that was brewing inside his chest, slowly engulfing his insides with inexplicable sadness. 

Yoshi didn't say anything. More like he didn't know what to say to comfort the other one. He knew how hard for an alpha to find his perfect pair, it's always the hide and chase when it comes to the two genders, omega and alpha. An alpha-omega pair should exceed a 70% compatibility rate in order to enter their mating season. If the pair didn't reach the compatibility rate but decided to take risks, it would just make their _bond_ unstable and easier to break which can also lead to _death._ That's the reason why the government created a law that will strictly monitor the relationship between the paired alpha-omega. And Yoshi also knew the rumor circling around about his friend's mystical ability. So he guessed that maybe all these occurrences are taking a toll on his mental health. Blaming himself for having an ability which everyone thought he has. 

"Uhmm. It's okay," he paused, hesitating whether he'd let the other release his pent-up frustration or just say some things that will lighten up his mood, "—you know that there's a plenty of fish in the sea, right? He's not the only alpha in the world, Sukkie." He softly continued. 

Hyunsuk just looked at him blankly but after a few minutes of staring, he then heaved a heavy sigh, "That's the thing, Yosh. There's too many options to choose from. Chances are, no one will ever pick me." He snickered.

There's an awkward silence that befell after Hyunsuk spoke. Yoshi thought that contrary to what Hyunsuk was acting right now, he knew how much he felt betrayed. His smiles didn't reach his eyes, his laughs never even had a tinge of humor behind them. It's dull, lifeless even. The silence continued on for a while until Yoshi finally decided to divert the topic to something else. And as for Hyunsuk? It was something that he'd appreciate to his beta friend. His presence is enough to give him comfort.

"Oh, Sukkie. Professor Kim just announced in his class for the representatives to report on our new T.A in our department." Yoshi started bringing up a topic worth gossiping about.

"When did he say that?" Creasing his eyebrows, he asked full of curiosity. 

"Well, you were distracted a while ago so you must have forgotten it by now. Anyways, you should go there now before the lunch time ends." Yoshi advised as he glanced at his wristwatch. Quite glad that he successfully averted Hyunsuk's attention. 

"Wait wait. We have a new T.A?" 

"Yeah. What did I say?"

"What happened to our previous T.A? Senior Jung?" Hyunsuk asked, quite indignantly. He can't think of any reason why Senior Jung was replaced when he's already the perfect T.A their department could ask for.

"Well, rumor says that the new replacement was the son of the President of our university admin," he paused and looked at the surroundings, making sure that no one's eavesdropping, "—he also got some reputation in their _block_ . And by reputation, I mean _bad_." 

Hyunsuk frowned deeper but then again, rumors are just rumors. He would be a hypocrite if he believe on that immediately, when he's been suffering enough with the rumor going on around with him. 

Hyunsuk just shrugged his shoulders. They talked for a while before they decided to part way, Hyunsuk going to the faculty room where he could meet his new T.A. 

  
  


***

He briskly walked down the hallway, lowkey wanting to make this done as much as possible. _Why do we need to report individually? He could have just organize a meeting for all the representatives after the dismissal? Urgh._ He thought while journey his way through the faculty. 

When he arrived at the front door, he heaved a sigh to regain his composure. He knocked three times before he made an entrace to the room. 

A cozy office and tidy surroundings welcomed him. He's always been comfortable staying here in office, the ambience and the feeling of home didn't fail to make him feel relaxed. He roamed his eyes around and enjoyed the light creeping in from the opened windows, bathing the soft white walls with yellow shades.

A smile suddenly appeared on his face but he was froze in his spot when his sight landed on the _man_ seated in a recliner, the latter looking with amusement evident in his narrow eyes. 

The said man had his arms crossed while leaning on his recliner chair. 

Hyunsuk felt awkward so he faked a cough to lessen the sudden shyness that he felt. 

"G-good morning, my name's Choi H-hyunsuk, a representative for the Juniors!" He stuttered and lowered his head for a greeting, and it earned him a quiet chuckle from the unnamed T.A. 

Hyunsuk heard the recliner making a sound when their T.A stood up, "Nice to meet you. My name's _Park Jihoon_ and I am your new Teacher Assistant." 

Hyunsuk looked up only to meet Jihoon's gaze that seemed to contain hidden depths. His insides stirred for some unknown _reason_ . The latter went in front of the table and leaned against it, hands were kept inside his pockets and _God_ knows how Hyunsuk couldn't seem to avert his gaze on him. Hyunsuk just smiled casually, concealing something from within. _He is an alpha. I know._

"Likewise, Senior Park. If you need help over something, you can alwayd ask me anything."

"Then can I ask you something now?" Jihoon arched his eyebrow.

"Uhh— of course. What is it Senior Park?"

_"I heard all your past boyfriends were alphas?"_

Hyunsuk's smile was replaced with a frown when he heard his Senior asked something he's trying to avoid all his school years. That question immediately took him years ago where Gon asked him the same thing, _"I heard your ex boyfriend was an Alpha?"_

And for someone who's naive and newcome of society, Hyunsuk asked him back, " _How do you know?_ " 

Gin replied, " _Because he happened to be my friend._ "

When he recalled that memory, he smiled catiously at the new Senior, "You're friends with Gon?" 

Jihoon nodded knowingly, "So it turned out to be true. What about your other boyfriends? Were they all alphas?"

If Hyunsuk was a cartoon, he might've popped a vein for hearing something absurd. Isn't it too early to discuss personal affairs?! _What the fck is he going on? Is he crazy?!_

"So it must be true then." Jihoon added when he received a silence as an answer from Hyunsuk. He gave the smaller one a grin before orienting him of his tasks. 

Hyunsuk, on the other hand, was just listening absentmindedly. 

_Aaaaa! I know what you're thinking you sh*t of an alpha! Your thought is dangerous! I really don't have an ability to let you meet your destined omega. Fck fck fck._

Hyunsuk looked unperturbed on the outside but totally disturbed in the inside, as Jihoon continued to blabber something the former doesn't have plans on remembering. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it took me along time to update this one. To be honest, I got mentalblocked I have forgotten the plot that I've established for this. :((
> 
> This is inspired to the novel that i've read. :))

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on my twitter account @daonwrites for if you wish to interact with me. I also post my prompts there and oftentimes than not, I create polls to help decide on things :)))


End file.
